In the Dark
by Melodious Lion
Summary: Pit has been acting differently ever since he came back from visiting Paultena and Link becomes increasingly worried about him. Everyone seems to have an idea of what happened, except for Link. LinkxPit, giftfic for -XKajiX-.


**A/N:** Umm... LinkxPit story, enjoy~!

And, happy birthday, Kaji! ^^ Hope you like this story~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SSB characters, ah-bviously. :P

* * *

They were best friends—lovers, really. They were always together, without a care in the world, having the greatest moments of their lives. It was like a fairytale.

Until, of course, one of them started changing.

{~.:-:.~}

Link

{~.:-:.~}

It was the first day back at Smash Manor, right after holidays were over. Some people had left to see their families and friends, and some stayed. I decided to stay, because I loved being in the mansion. It was so peaceful there. Most of the newcomers had decided to leave, while the veterans stayed.

As I entered the elegant ballroom, where the welcome-back celebration was being held, I greeted my friends, both old and new, and received many hugs and head pats. I smiled and took part in a few short conversations, for I was looking for one person in particular. My companions smiled back; they knew of my relationship, and nodded understandingly when I apologized for leaving so quickly.

After several minutes of searching, I finally found my target. "Pit!" I called, locating him at the other end of the wide ballroom. He didn't seem to notice me, so I called again. Still no response. It seemed as though he was heading for the door, unaware of any people around him.

I ran after him, determined to catch him and see the smile on his face when he saw me. When he was finally within reach, I tackle-hugged him to the floor. "Pit! I was calling for you in the ballroom."

Pit had decided to leave for the holidays, for that was the only time he was allowed to visit Palutena.

"Oh… You did? I didn't hear you…" he said, almost solemnly, not even making an attempt to move.

I noticed it immediately, letting my chin rest his shoulder. "Pit? Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" he said, suddenly brightening and rolling around to face me. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" he said, smiling.

I smiled back; I couldn't resist his beautiful smile. I didn't even realize it was forced at that moment.

"So, how are you?" I asked, standing up and pulling him up with me.

"I'm fine… Seeing home was fun, too," Pit said quietly.

"That's good. It's been pretty boring around here, but I do love the peace," I said. "Hey, are you going back to the celebration? I didn't see you talk to anyone."

"Umm… Nah, I'm a little tired right now, so I'll just rest in our room."

Everyone in Smash Manor shared a room with someone else. Luckily for me and Pit, we were allowed to share a room together.

"All right. I'll come later, then."

Pit nodded and walked up the front stairs that led to everyone's rooms. I walked back to the celebration, feeling disappointed that Pit didn't feel very up to greeting everyone and just relaxing with friends. But I suppose the trip must've worn him out or something.

{~.:-:.~}

Pit

{~.:-:.~}

As soon as I entered the room I shared with Link, I immediately fell on the bed. I was completely tired, mostly from dealing with emotions.

"_You know you are going to leave that place one day."_

"_That doesn't mean I can't love him!"_

"_Yes, but it means that you are never going to see him again. This is why you should not get attached to all these humans you speak of, Pit."_

"_Why not?! Why can't I have human friends?! …Why can't I be happy…?"_

"_Pit. You know as well as I do that I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I allowed you to go to that tournament so you could enjoy yourself, but I did not want to see you get hurt."_

"…_What makes you think humans can hurt us?"_

"_It has happened to me before. I fell in love with a human… and he fell in love with me. But it resulted in the loss of his life."_

"_What?! Why?!"_

"_They say that it is against nature for mortals to love immortals; and if they do, gods higher than I shall kill the mortal."_

"_But why?! That's so cruel…"_

"_The gods have their reasons—we have no right to question their actions."_

"_So we're just supposed to sit there and watch?!"_

"…_Well, yes. There's nothing we can do, Pit. Now I feel as if sending you to earth might've been a mistake."_

"_But Palutena… I love it there! The different temperatures, the extraordinary sceneries, and the people!"_

"_I understand, Pit. But we can't change the gods' decisions."_

"_But… but… It's just… not fair…"_

When I visited Palutena, she told me that it was dangerous to become too attached to earth—so now I'm feeling depressed because I really don't know what to do. She trusts me to make the right choice. Should I ignore her wishes? Or should I follow orders like always?

I felt like maybe I should've told someone, but I didn't want to risk the problem ending up in Link's ear. The last thing I wanted to do was have him worry too much about me.

I rolled over and stared at the plain white ceiling. "What should I do…?" I muttered to myself.

{~.:-:.~}

Link

{~.:-:.~}

When I came back to the celebration, I heard several hushed voices around me, and I wondered what today's topic for gossip was about. They're usually silly things, like someone that proclaimed their love during a battle that day.

Of course, I've never done that.

So why is it that when I entered the room, people looked at me and started whispering?

Out of all the chatter, I caught a few phrases. "Pit? He what?"; "Forbidden love! Sounds amazing…"; "How do you know?"; and "What's Link going to do?"

I chose to ignore it and I proceeded to greet my friends again, explaining to them that Pit went back to our room.

"Oh… That makes sense," Zelda said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You know… How he must be tired and all," she explained. Our friends nodded.

I decided to leave it at that, although I still had my suspicions. After catching up with everyone, I did hear one phrase out of all the others that made me freeze while I was on my way to leave.

"I can't believe Pit is breaking up with Link!"


End file.
